memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Bajoran
| |}} Bajorans are a deeply spiritual people from the planet Bajor, also sometimes referred to as the Bajora. (''DS9'' novelization: Emissary, and ''TNG'' episode: "Ensign Ro") Physiology Bajorans possess the same average height, weight and build of most other sapientspecies in the quadrant, be they Human, Betazoid or Alpha Centaurian. Skin tone, hair color, and eye color variations also match those of Humans. Horizontal ridges along the bridge of the nose are the only notable outward physical distinctions. ( ) Medical Conditions *Satai History Bajoran history goes back some 30,000 years, making it one of the oldest societies in recorded history. The Bajorans divide their history into four ages. ( ) During their early history, the Bajora ethnic group dominated the other nations on Bajor on a cultural and economic basis. This would be the reason why the Bajoran people would refer to themselves as the Bajora. One of the earliest known governments that the Bajoran people had formed was the Old Bajoran Republic. During this time, the early Bajoran people encountered and battle the non-humanoid species known as the Vorel. At this age, the Old Bajoran Republic stretched as far as the Tarvo system. (TNG short story: "The Naked Truth") Certain manuscripts survived that dated from the time of the Bajoran First Republic. ( ) During the 22nd century, the Bajorans were at the height of the Second Republic. They ventured out into space using primitive solar-sailing lightships, making it as far as Cardassia Prime. ( ) At some point in this early period, the Bajoran people managed several colony worlds which included B'hal Ta. (DS9 novel: Millennium: The Fall of Terok Nor) The Cardassians wold offer assistance to Bajor with a problem of unknown nature after initial contact between the two races. Over the next 20 years, their presence becomes increasingly opressive until 2348 when the Cardassian Union officially annex the planet. Bajorans are enslaved to produce ore to fuel Cardassian society. The Bajoran resistance strikes out against the Cardassians with the Union growing weary after years of terrorist attacks which results in them eventually reqlinquishing the system. After the Cardassian withdrawal, the Bajoran Provisional Government asked Starfleet to establish a presence at Terok Nor, now renamed Deep Space 9. Things chaned for the better for the Bajorans - newly fre and occupying one end of the wormhole - until the start of the Dominion War. ( ) Culture Beliefs, Religion and Mythology The Bajoran people's are a highly religious and revolves around their belief in the the Prophets. These inter-dimensional beings live in the Celestial Temple, which is known to other races as the Bajoran wormhole. Bajorans believe hat these Prophets watch over them, and communicate with them through prophecies which are timed with the arrival of comets and the mysterious Orbs of which eight have been located. The scientific approach to the wormhole matters little to the bulk of Bajoran society. As such, religion permeates Bajoran society and even those who reject the Prophets can cite quotes from the Sacred Texts. In addition to this, all Bajorans believe that they possess a Pagh or life force. Those Bajorans who live their lives accordig to the Sacred Texts have a pure pagh. The pagh of those who turn away from the Prophets, andlive their lives selfishly, becomes dark and corrupt. Bajorn mystics are known to be able to detect the status of a person's pagh when within close contact to an individual. ( ) Certain fringe groups began to develop such as the Ohalavaru who did not believe that the Prophets were not gods but in fact aliens who served as teachers. This group would be considered heretics by the majority of orthodox Bajoran believers. (DS9 novel: Unity) Even more heretical groups consisted of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths who were considered followers of evil gods that would destroy Bajor. These followers themselves were divided in their worship between the Pah-wraiths of Jalbador and the Pah-wraiths of the Fire Caves. (DS9 novel: Millennium) Rituals, Ceremonies and Celebrations *Berajin *Days of Atonement *Gratitude Festival *Ha'mara *Time of Cleansing Marriage, Children and Family Life Psychology, Society and Interactions with Others Traditionally, the Bajorans were a pastoral people given over to farming and artistic pursuits. The average Bajoran practices some art form - from folk art to music to story telling - from which they derive personal satisfaction. Contemplative and even introverted as a society, the Bajorans seem to have little interest in te rest of the Galaxy; despite 30,000 years of history, the Bajorans made very little intergalactic progress. The average Bajoran wanted to go about his business in peace, and leave others to do the same. They neither iked nor disliked other alien species, but treated all with the same friendly hospitality. Once free of alie oppression, many Bajoran continue evidence these qualities. The Cardassian occupation wrought stunning transformations on the Bajoran psyche, however. Willing to do anything to free their planet from Cardassian influence, those Bajoran who resisted the occupation were changed by their experiences. Assassination, terrorist attacks on civilians, watching friends die alongside them - these experiences turned many into ruthless fighters; many remain scarred long after the conflict ended, while other became more pugnacious and chauvinist. Those who didn't take up arms became more suspicios of outsiders and their motives. ( ) Their life among the Cardassians made the Bajorans see that death was inevitable and certain members of their kind believed that one had to sacrifice their comrades in order for the rest of their people to survive. (TNG novel: Requiem) As recently as the 22nd century, Bajoran society was divided into castes or D'jarras. A family's D'jarra determined its status in society as well as the profession it could pursue. ( ) Member of one D'jarra were barred from associating with members of a lesser D'jarra. The entire system was abolished in 2328 as all Bajorans, regardless of caste, were called upon to fight the Cardassians. ( ) Recreation Foods and drink * moba fruit * root tea Connections * Category:Bajorans Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant Species